Under the Mistletoe
by KeatonGrin
Summary: It's Christmas time and Tsuna finds the mitstletoe to be both a curse and a blessing. One-shot for AkatsukiKandaFangirl! 1827, small side of 6927 27all


**Under the Mistletoe**

Okay! So this little one-shot is for **AkatsukiKandaFangirl** for being one of the winners to the contest I had! :3 I really do hope it's okay! I tried to make it as asked: 1827 with a side of 6927 and 27all.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT own the character or the series and I DO NOT get paid for writing this.

**WARNING:** The following story is rated **M** for the slightly explicit **sexual content**! This story contains **malexmale** relations. If you DO NOT approve, please turn back now!

Beta'ed by **AmbiguousThoughts.**

_**x x x**_

"Merry Christmas!" was called all around for what had to be the _millionth_ time that night—and he could safely say that that wasn't really much of an exaggeration either. Not with his family.

"Merry Christmas!" He watched with slight amusement that whenever one or all called out that greeting, one or all had to reply. Thus the near million count. They really were a weird bunch. He smiled lightly.

"Tsuna-san! I caught you!"

He jumped lightly at the sudden call, turning to see the lovely Miura Haru looking especially cute today in her girly Santa-styled Christmas dress. She stood there, smiling smugly as she held a small bushel of mistletoe above his head. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. This was the third time in the span of an hour that she had managed to do this—of course...it wasn't like she was the only one either. Sighing a little he pushed a smile through. He wouldn't let his mood ruin things for his family. That wouldn't be fair.

Straightening her hat for her he let his hand touch her soft pink cheek gently as he leaned down a little and planted a chaste kiss against her waiting lips. She giggled at the contact before cheerfully moving on, Christmas bells jingling with the movement of her outfit. He was just about to turn and get another drink when he was 'cornered' once again.

"Tsu-kun...me too."

Blinking a little he looked at the speaker with light surprise. Sasagawa Kyoko looked just as cute as Haru with matching outfits. In fact, he thought with a barely suppressed laugh, he still couldn't believe Haru had gotten some of his family to dress up for the holiday with her. Well, actually the only surprise, really, was Gokudera. Of course he was sure it helped that he had specifically asked. Eyes seeking out the silver haired man he found him raging at Ryohei for whatever reason and stifled his snicker. A grown man dressed up as Rudolph. He loved Haru.

Turning his attention back to Kyoko he smiled, blushing lightly. "S-Sure..."

After planting a chaste kiss against Kyoko's lips he licked his thoughtfully when they tingled. Kyoko giggled as Haru had and pulled back from the contact. He tasted peppermint and realized the girl must have been wearing gloss. He smiled. It was delicious. He was about to open his mouth to tell her so when a cheery call halted him.

"Sawada!"

He turned to see Ryohei coming toward where he and Kyoko stood, a huge smile on his face. He waited before blushing suddenly when Ryohei made it to them and took Kyoko's hand that was holding the mistletoe and moving to hold it above his and the taller man's head.

"Ah—" He gasped before his lips with covered with warm assertive ones. Unlike the soft chaste kisses he had received that night this one was a bit more heated than he expected from someone like Ryohei as a sneaky tongue found its way into his mouth.

Ryohei tasted of wine and sunshine—it was actually quite nice. And then he laughed at the thought. Ryohei pulled back, smiling, before hugging him tightly. "Merry Christmas, Sawada! It's been a long time!"

"It's been t-two days...," Tsuna gasped as the hug squished the air from his lungs with its strength.

"Two days too many!" was the reply causing Tsuna to roll his eyes as Kyoko giggled again.

"Onii-chan...you're drunk." Kyoko said with a scolding smile but it came out more like teasing.

"Nonsense..," Ryohei shooed the comment away before looking around. "Where's Hibari? I thought he would be glued to your side like a possessive dog so people wouldn't be able to steal kisses from you."

Tsuna tensed lightly before forcing a smile to his face. He didn't want to be reminded of Hibari right now. He was a little annoyed with him. "He hates crowds."

Ryohei snorted. "More like he hates Christmas, I'm sure. He's dealt with crowds before. Grinch."

He couldn't help it. That comment made him smile. And then laughter bubbled in his chest until he released it happily, clinging lightly to his Sun Guardian's arm in gratitude. Ryohei smiled back before punching his arm lightly and walking off.

"I'd better go and make sure he doesn't cause trouble." Kyoko said with a bright smile before turning to follow her brother.

He watched them go before sighing lightly. Hibari Kyouya was stubborn and slightly irritating at times. He didn't understand the man's mentality sometimes. Usually it didn't bother him until it came to things like this. He wanted to be with Hibari..._with_ other people as well. But his Cloud Guardian didn't appreciate that much. You'd think he'd at least tolerate the members of their odd mafia family—and he did when absolutely _needed_ but not when wanted. A small pout came. Hibari wouldn't even do it for him. And so here he was, spending Christmas without him.

It made him a little sad. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't been romantically involved with the man.

"Tsuna, don't look so pouty!"

He turned his attention to the warmth that was Yamamoto as a comforting arm slid around his shoulders and hugged him lightly. He smiled and leaned into the embrace.

"There's already enough pouting going on with Gokudera. He really hates his outfit you know." Yamamoto laughed easily as he spoke to his friend, watching the others. "I think he looks cute."

He laughed. Yamamoto proved a good point, or so he thought, as his eyes once again fell on Gokudera who was now arguing with Lambo and Haru. He felt a little bad since it was only because of him that the silver haired man was doing it but that didn't stop him from seeing the humor in it.

"Why is he fighting with Lambo now?" He questioned, already knowing his Storm Guardian's issues with Haru.

"Gokudera doesn't want to wear the red nose anymore. Lambo doesn't think it's fair that he doesn't. So he whined to Haru," Yamamoto replied as he shook his head, the smell of Christmas cookies clinging deliciously to his clothes. "No Christmas spirit, that one..."

Tsuna laughed. He suddenly felt overly happy. Of course, Yamamoto always seemed to do that for him when he felt down in any kind of way. And he suddenly felt grateful to have this Christmas moment with his family. Every since they had grown up and took responsibility for their positions they hadn't been able to freely get together like they had as kids. He kind of missed those times. He opened his mouth to tell his friend so when his attention was suddenly caught by another, interest rising at the hesitant stance and light blush.

"Fuuta?" He questioned slowly before feeling his eyebrows rise in slight surprise.

"Tsuna-nii...," the younger male said lightly, smiling guiltily as he held up a bushel of mistletoe.

He blinked before laughing slowly. Reborn must have had something to do with this. He had to, the way people kept cornering _him_ for kisses. Shaking his head mentally he sighed at his fate before ruffling his friend's hair and giving him a chaste kiss.

"I want some Tsuna too!" Yamamoto called out from behind.

He was about to reply sarcastically until his arm was tugged and he was turned toward the taller dark haired swordsman, a warm hand on the back of his neck guiding him. His breath caught a little in shock as warm lips pressed against his. A small smile found a way into his expression as he returned the kiss, opening his mouth to it when a testing tongue brushed against his bottom lip.

Yamamoto tasted like cookies. Sweet and sugary, and he felt warmth spread through him as gentle hands caressed his back and stroked his hair. When they broke apart he smiled lightly, licking his lips before turning to get a drink. He sipped it slowly as he talked a little more before the man moved on to talk with the others.

He was left alone for a few minutes before a distinct mist caused him to tense a little. He only relaxed when the chill eased as a pretty girl, instead of her male counterpart, came over to him with a greeting smile and cheeks still pink from the cold.

"Boss," he was greeted politely.

"Chrome!" He returned before setting his drink down and hugging the young woman in welcome and offering her one. "You made it then?"

A rose lipped smile thanked him softly as she took the drink. "Yes. Mukuro-sama wanted to see Boss in a casual setting for once."

Tsuna kept his smile in place. Well. Now he was a little happy Hibari had skipped out. "I'm sure."

Chrome just smiled knowingly as she took a sip of her drink.

"_Merry Christmas_!"

Tsuna blinked at the cheery greeting in Chinese, turning to see I-Pin for a second before she was in his personal space and planting a kiss against his cheek before stealing a small one on his lips. He absorbed the latest attack as Chrome giggled when I-Pin greeting her as well and kissed her on the cheek. How many people were walking around with mistletoe and where did they get it?

"Darling Chrome, look at what Spring gave me!"

Both he and Chrome turned to the speaker at the call and watched as Rokudo Mukuro, handsome as ever, came toward them holding up his own little bushel of mistletoe. It took him a moment to realize that by 'Spring' he was talking about Haru—wait...so it was Haru? _She_ was the one giving them out? For some reason he really didn't find surprise in that. When Mukuro made it to where they were standing he felt the chill once more as he met the older man's eyes. Mukuro gave him his attention for a few seconds before turning it back to Chrome.

"Come Chrome, give me a kiss." He smiled as he held the mistletoe over her head.

She blushed prettily before standing on tiptoe to give the taller man a light kiss on the lips. He smiled in appreciation before turning his attention back to him. He couldn't help tensing lightly. He tried to keep his face calm when the blue haired man suddenly smirked, though he was sure he might have slipped a little. Especially when the mistletoe was then placed over his head.

"Vongola wants a kiss too, Chrome." Mukuro smirked, eyes shining with amusement when both Chrome and he blushed.

They looked at each other before he welcomed her into his arms and kissed her gently. When they pulled away they were still red.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna jumped at the call, he, Chrome, and Mukuro turning at the angry call. He was unsurprised to see Gokudera stomping toward them and looking pissed as an equally angry Haru followed. Apparently they were still fighting.

"I _refuse_ to wear that stupid nose any longer! Tell this stupid woman I don't have to!" the silver haired man scowled as he stopped before them, glaring at Mukuro and Chrome for a second before looking back at him.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san! Tell him that nose is part of the costume—and Haru is _not_ a stupid woman!" Haru snarled back, cheeks red with offense.

So they were back to that? He sighed lightly before smiling for them. "Gokudera don't insult Haru. Haru...what about letting Lambo be Rudolph for a while?"

The two glared at each other for a minute before giving in. Gokudera snorted an apology and Haru agreed to ask Lambo. He breathed a small sigh of relief. When Haru went off to track down her other reindeer he turned his attention to his Storm Guardian and offered him an apologetic smile of his own before kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for doing this." He added to show how thankful he was.

Gokudera turned a pleased red, avoiding Mukuro and Chrome's eyes as he stuttered how it was no problem. He beamed at him. The silver haired man flushed more before mumbling about needing to check something and walked away. He had to suppress a giggle, knowing the other had only left because of Mukuro and Chrome. Speaking of the two...

"Where are Chikusa and Ken?" he asked casually as he found his drink from earlier and finished it.

"Talking to Yamamoto-san," Chrome answered lightly as she handed Mukuro her drink to sip from.

Tsuna arched a brow at that and began to wonder if they were talking or _talking physically_. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Ken always had something to prove and somehow Chikusa always got dragged into it. But if Yamamoto didn't mind and no one really got hurt, he supposed there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Oh...," he replied a little awkwardly before throwing his used cup away.

"Where's the pigeon?" Mukuro asked haughtily after a few minutes of silence.

He felt an annoyed frown find his features while Chrome sighed softly. Deciding to just ignore the man if he was going to be like that he politely excused himself from Chrome before walking over to where Basil was standing, chatting to Dino and Lambo.

"Tsuna!" Dino called happily, wrapping him in a tight hug when he made it to where they were.

"D-Dino?" He gave Lambo and Basil a questioning look as he returned the hug.

"He's...had a little too much to drink." Lambo shrugged as he watched them. "Sili here was just talking about bringing him home."

"Do _not_ call me that, Lambo!" Basil squawked at the nickname, blushing darkly at the use of it in front of Vongola 10th.

Lambo didn't seem bothered.

"Tsuna, mistletoe!" Dino said happily before smothering his face with sloppy kisses until his lips were finally captured.

He allowed the kiss for a few seconds before calmly pushing the older man back gently, smiling when their eyes met. "I think you should go with Basil, Dino."

Dino complained about wanting to stay with him until he playfully pointed out that he would tell Hibari about his actions. Dino calmed and agreed, not wanting to have his previous student find out about this. He allowed the blonde one last kiss and promised to tell his parents Merry Christmas from him when he saw them the following day before the Cavallone boss was led away by a friendly Basil.

He watched them leave before turning to Lambo who smiled at him. He smiled back before shooing the kid on his way, sighing mentally when he was left alone once more. Bringing up Hibari had made him think of Hibari. And how he was missing him a little. Stupid crowd-hating Hibari. _Grinch_. He smiled. Maybe he should call and tell him what a great party he was missing—though he probably wouldn't care. So it would be pointless. But then again...he would get to hear his voice. That would be nice.

"If you're lonely, Tsunayoshi-kun, I can keep you company."

Tsuna held back the shiver that threatened to run through him when the warm breath followed by those words caressed the shell of his ear. He turned to tell Mukuro his company was not appreciated if he was just going to talk bad about Hibari but instead ended up kissing the man. With their faces so close the turning of his head made his lips brush against the other's. Mukuro took advantage of that by pressing firmly against his lips before pulling back with a small smile.

"Mistletoe, Vongola." The Mist Guardian smirked before dangling the bushel above their head and leaning in to plant another kiss on him.

He was starting to hate those things. Really. He would have to have a talk with Haru. Like with Dino, he allowed the kiss for a few seconds before pushing the taller man away. He glared lightly before taking a step back. "I don't want to talk to you if you're just going to be a jerk."

With that he went to find Gokudera. He knew Mukuro wouldn't harass him around his right hand man. Gokudera wouldn't stand for it. And while Storm might not be as strong as Mist, Storm had the support of Reborn. And Reborn had the respect of all—even if it was grudgingly so.

When he found the silver haired man he was amused to see him pinned to the ground by Bianchi who wanted her dear little brother to try her Christmas chocolate. The smart man vehemently refused. Unfortunately Bianchi was stubborn. Tsuna decided to take pity and rescue his friend. Gokudera couldn't look more pleased than if he had just told him he was the only important person in the world to him. Laughing he walked with the freed man toward the doors that led out to the backyard which had been decorated accordingly for the occasion.

The cold winter air felt wonderful after the heated stuffiness of the party inside. And, thankfully, there were no mistletoe out here. Ha! They walked around in circles while talking about mundane things for a bit before he started to shiver.

"Are you cold Juudaime?" Gokudera asked with concern as they stopped.

"Eh. Not too bad," he replied while rubbing his hands against his arms before smiling. "So you're really going to come and have Christmas dinner with me tomorrow?"

He could see Gokudera blush lightly. "Sure..."

"Good. I'm happy." He smiled. He didn't want Gokudera to be alone again. And his friend had refused

Yamamoto when the man had tried to offer spending Christmas with him.

Gokudera nodded in embarrassment. "Lets go back inside. It's cold."

He smiled and nodded his agreement. He was just about to ask Gokudera what time he would be arriving the following day when the man suddenly stopped, looking up. Curious, he looked up too before groaning lightly. _When did that get there?_ As if by instinct his eyes moved to where a smirking Haru stood a few feet away, watching from the corner of her eye as she talked to Chrome and Bianchi.

"Uh...," Gokudera said uneasily.

"It's fine." He smiled for his friend to prove it before pressing a firm kiss to stunned lips. With the kiss complete he patted his friend's arm before going back to the drink table.

Just about to get one he was halted when Mukuro sidled up to him with an easy smile. Before he could frown the older man held up his hands. "I'd like to apologize."

He arched a brow. "Okay then."

"Come, lets talk." Mukuro bravely took him by the wrist and led him from the room and toward the kitchen. He thought of resisting for a second before giving in and following easily.

When they got there they took in the emptiness before he was led to the counter where food had been set out, ready to grab when more was needed. He turned his attention to the other when he was released and watched him with a small sense of caution, waiting for the supposed apology. Mukuro looked around a little before meeting his eyes and smiling.

"Now then...to apologize." Mukuro's eyes darkened with mischief as a smirk covered his lips. Bringing up a gloved hand the taller male ran a leather covered hand over his bottom lip before moving to stroke his cheek lightly. "I'm sorry that that fool you call your Cloud Guardian ditched you at such a bad time."

Tsuna felt his cheeks go pink. "Muku—"

"Ah, but I can't be too sorry when it gave me such an interesting opportunity." Mukuro's smirk grew as the hand on his cheek slid down to his waist and pulled him up against the warm body it belonged to. "I can't believe that he would be so foolish. Not like I expected any different."

"Stop—" He wanted to defend Hibari but there was a small, angry part of him that couldn't help agreeing a little.

"Without that annoying man here hogging you all to himself, you can finally be sampled by more worthy..." His Mist Guardian trailed off as gentle lips brushed against his ear before trailing careful kisses down his cheek and along his jaw.

He froze for a second before growling lightly and shoving the older man away. "What are you doing?"

"Aww...don't be so temperamental," Mukuro replied, actually having the gall to pout innocently.

"Obviously you're just messing around...," Tsuna sighed, turning to leave. He didn't have to deal with this. So he wasn't going to.

He had made it a few steps before he was halted and pulled back. He had to resist the urge to yell.

"Vongola...calm down." Mukuro said gently. "Listen...I didn't mean to bad talk him—"

Tsuna snorted in disbelief at that.

Mukuro indulged him with a small smile at the obvious lie. "But I can't help teasing a little. I don't mean to upset you. I just want to point out...how you should give your attention to one more _worthy_ of it. Someone who wouldn't mind spending time with you."

Tsuna frowned before pulling away. "Hibari _does_ spend time with me."

"Someone who can spend time with you _and_ your family," Mukuro corrected, watching him as he brought his arms up to cross over his chest.

His felt his lips purse in annoyance. Mirroring the others stance he crossed his arms over his chest before attempting a glare. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mukuro beamed playfully, enjoying the annoyed tone.

He couldn't help arching a curious eyebrow. Mukuro beamed more before slinking up to him and capturing him in a loose embrace.

"I want you. I still desire you—even more so, it would seem, since you decided to give your body to that unworthy excuse of a man," Mukuro said heatedly, tightening his hold slowly. "So here, tonight while there is no guard dog, I shall anger you into a fit of passion for you should know how there is a very thin line between love and hate... You just have to push it toward where you want it to fall. Whatever passion you gain in anger shall be even more pleasant when turned to act in pleasure."

"Mukuro..." He frowned again, not liking the man's idea.

"Don't tell me you wish to remain _faithful_ to a man with whom you really only have a _physical_ relationship with anyhow," the blue haired male said firmly before surprising him as he was lifted into the air and carried to a counter before being set down on it. "The man who abandoned you for his own selfish reasons...perhaps if you two were actually _dating_ I might try to find the moral in it."

That comment hurt and angered him at the same time. Raising a hand without really thinking about it he made a move to slap his Mist Guardian in retaliation only to have his hand caught in a firm grip.

"I'm sorry if that hurts you but its true. And dwelling on it won't help my cause any," Mukuro said lightly as he brought the captured hand to his lips and kissed each finger lightly.

"And what makes you think I give a damn about your _cause_ in the least, Mukuro?" Tsuna snapped, trying to pull his hand away and growling lowly when it's captor refused its release.

"Because you _want_ it. You can't honestly tell me you don't," was the whispered reply as a free hand took an opportunity to caress his side and thigh lightly.

"I—" He didn't get a chance to finish his protest before a kiss was pressed to his lips.

"Shh...how about we play a game, Vongola?" Mukuro offered lightly, freeing his hand and leaning back a little. "An honest one at that."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion at that request. What was he trying to do now?

The older man seemed to take his silence as consent because he smiled devilishly and leaned in toward him as if to tell him a great secret. "Give me five kisses under the mistletoe...and if I cannot seduce you by the fifth, then I shall give up and let you go back to your friends. If I can...then I get your body."

He just stared at him. _Huh_? A small frown formed on his lips as he thought about that. Mukuro wouldn't let him get away without harassment if he didn't play along. And honestly...it really didn't sound that bad. He had been getting kissed under the mistletoe all night. Of course...it seemed too easy. Mukuro was too smart to offer up something so simple. There had to be a catch!

"What's the catch Mukuro? That's far too easy to be one of your simple games!" he accused as he tried to search out the truth and in the red and blue eyes that stared back into his.

Mukuro's eyes glinted with amusement. "No catch. Just five honest kisses under the mistletoe."

He didn't believe him. He would have to brain dead for that to happen. But... "I don't know. Someone could walk in on us in here and it would be suspicious to go anywhere more private."

"Ah...it sounds like you're consenting to the game!" Mukuro smiled with victory. And that made him shudder a little on the inside. "And don't worry about that detail. Chrome will keep the kitchens here safe."

Tsuna opened his mouth to argue only to be silenced once again by a kiss.

"Come...the quicker we do this then possibly the quicker you can escape." Mukuro added, "Or the quicker I get my prize."

He glared at the challenge. Mukuro thought he could seduce him with five kisses? He snorted. While he may have an attraction to the man there was no way his anger would allow him to be so easily captured. And there was Hibari to think about. Mukuro was fire that could scorch him with desire but Hibari... Hibari was lava. He smirked. "Do your worst."

Red and blue lit up at the challenge. Mukuro leaned in closer. "My pleasure..."

He watched as a mistletoe was produced in the older man's free hand and moved to be held above their head. He didn't resist as warm lips pressed against his. He knew Mukuro was a good kisser but it wasn't like that was all it took to get into his pants. He would win.

The kiss was soft before a tongue slithered its way into his mouth. Against his better judgment he allowed it—probably a subconscious show of how it wouldn't bother him in the least. He let Mukuro's tongue work his into action as a gloved hand came to tangle in his messy locks. When he needed air he gently pushed the other away.

"One," Mukuro said lightly, licking his lips. "You ready for two?"

He gave the man an 'oh, please' expression before smiling with humor. Mukuro smiled back before slowly moving the mistletoe a little. He blinked when he saw the movement from the corner of his eye. And then Mukuro was leaning in again. Although this time their lips didn't meet. Instead, his ear was captured and a small gasp of surprise escaped as warm heat caressed his lobe before teasing teeth started nipping.

"W-Wait!" he breathed out roughly as he pushed the other away. "Y-You said kisses!"

"But...that _is_ a kiss..." Mukuro smirked teasingly. "Ah... I see you thought I meant only lips. Well. Obviously that would be no fun."

Tsuna pouted. Obviously _this_ was the catch. And it sucked because Mukuro had a point. And then he tensed. If...Mukuro was going to play that way then—

"Come now, don't be a cheater... I was on my second kiss." Mukuro laughed before leaning in once more, holding his head still with a free hand and attacking the sensitive ear once again with fiery lips.

Against his will it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. This was bad. Mukuro knew where his sensitive spots were. Maybe he should have resisted being brought to the empty kitchen...maybe he _would_ win! _And would that really be so bad?_ he started to wonder as mouth on his ear caused small whimpers and moans to rise in his chest. He was careful not to let any escape though. And just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore he was released and, without realizing it, he released the breath he had been holding.

Trailing his eyes back to Mukuro's face he was a little nervous to find out where the next _kiss_ would be placed. Mukuro's eyes took his face in hungrily, before darkening with amusement.

"Shall we go for three?" the blue haired demon asked in a low, pleasing voice.

Tsuna wanted to shake his head but, against what he wanted, he nodded slowly. While he was hesitant he was also a little curious to see where the man would go next. It was how it was with Mukuro. He was always led toward the man with curiosity. Because he was never predictable...and it was a bit exciting.

Their eyes remained locked on each other as he felt the mistletoe touch his cheek lightly, grazing his skin as it moved down his jaw and long his neck before coming to rest on his chest. It stayed there for a moment before it was pulled back a little.

"I think I shall place number three here...," the older man said playfully, causing him to look down with curiosity at his chest.

His brows started to furrow in light confusion before Mukuro eased it when he leaned in and pressed a light kiss against a clothed nipple. Eyes widening, he opened his mouth to protest only to gasp and tense lightly instead as that warm mouth opened and a curious tongue lapped against the cloth. It soon became wet with saliva and as the fabric brushed against his skin he could feel his little bud harden.

A soft moan escaped him before he could reel it back in and his cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment, darkening a little when Mukuro chuckled. But he couldn't bring himself to focus on that when teeth started nipping gently through the fabric. A particularly hard nip caused him to gasp with pleasure, his hands instinctively moving to tangle in the royal blue locks as liquid heat pooled from his stomach to his groin. _No!_ He wouldn't give in that easily! He tried hard to turned his mind to something else, but the evil man knew the right ways to tease him so his talented mouth was hard to ignore.

Just as it was starting to become a slow torture, it ended. He was a little surprised to find he was now panting weakly, though seeing Mukuro look so smug caused a brief flare of irritation.

"Would the other like some attention too, or should we just move on to four?" the man questioned seductively as he brought a gloved hand up to tease his other nipple.

When a spike of pleasure shot through him at the touch he shivered before pushing the hand away. This seemed to make Mukuro smile indulgently. "No? Okay...moving onto four."

He watched as his Mist Guardian picked up his mistletoe once more and brought it to his chest before slowly trailing it downward toward his stomach. Feeling his muscles tense lightly as the little bushel caressed lightly against them he gasped and tried to pull away when he saw it stopped on his navel. He couldn't let Mukuro's mouth touch him there. It was another sensitive spot for him and—

Whimpering lowly before moaning as his attempts to escape were hindered and that hot mouth nipped at his belly though his shirt, he tried his best to resist the desire that began to pool into his groin. Chewing his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet as his sensitive bellybutton was attacked, he found it a little hard with the nips and sucks though his shirt getting harder. And that wasn't the only thing getting harder he realized with deep embarrassment. Mukuro was winning! This wasn't good.

Thinking hard on a way to escape he was too distracted to notice the taller man smirking at him when he pulled back lightly but he did take in the light mumble of '_And number five_...' before gasping and bucking up toward the hot mouth that had descended over his clothed crotch.

"Cheater!" he breathed shakily as his hands clung to his tormentor's hair, his arousal growing harder under the ministrations applied to it.

Mukuro didn't dignify that accusation with a reply as he once against used his tongue and teeth to work the area his mistletoe had landed on. As much as he wanted to, Tsuna didn't bother with trying to resist anymore. He knew he couldn't. It felt too good. So when he felt his belt being undone he decided to watch with dazed fascination instead of trying to stop it. He could feel his heart start to race with excitement as his pants were undone next. A shiver of anticipation went through him as they were then unzipped.

Moaning softly when the mouth attacked again, this time only the thin cotton barrier of his underwear kept Mukuro from his most private place—although at the moment it wasn't being too shy as his arousal peeked out in interest. The minute Mukuro's tongue touched the sensitive head he was lost. He arched toward the mouth, whimpering for more.

Shocked and incredibly pleased when his plea was actually met with response, he closed his eyes and let the pleasures of the other man's tongue against his arousal take him to a better place. He moaned, twitching lightly in pleasure when a hot mouth descended, taking the head in and sucking gently as a gloved hand caressed his inner thigh lightly. He opened his legs as far as his pants would allow to the touch, tilting his head back and moaning when he felt the mouth take more of him in and the hand on his thigh move up to caress where the other man's mouth hadn't covered yet. About to part his lips to beg for more he suddenly tensed as a icy chill crept over him until he felt suffocated. Eyes popping open when familiarity rang loud in the chill he turned his attention toward it and felt his heart lodge itself in his throat as he took in the sight of his Cloud Guardian watching them with mounting fury.

"K-Kyouya!" he gasped as the sight of his lover sobered him from the pleasure Mukuro had been giving him until he was able to push the older man away.

"Tsunayoshi, come here. _Now,_" Hibari said darkly, narrowed steel blue eyes on the smirking Mist.

Tsuna hastened to obey, pushing Mukuro out of his bubble as he slid from the counter and, with shamed embarrassment, caught his pants when they started to fall and slipped them back up, buttoning and zipping them closed before hurrying to the dark haired man's side. Before he could come to a full stop in front of the man he was pulled along by a strong hand on his wrist. Inside he was screaming with fear. While he wasn't really afraid of Hibari as a person anymore, he _was_ scared that Hibari would be angry with him and choose to leave...what they had. Of course he felt he would deserve it.

Guilt made him feel nauseous as he followed silently behind the man, not really taking in where they were going until he found himself in his private bathroom. Blinking slowly in confusion he turned his attention to Hibari to find the man had released him and was turning the knobs on his shower. When he heard the water come on before the spray of the shower head he blinked once more. His confusion only grew as Hibari stalked back over to where he stood and started undressing him.

"Kyouya?" He questioned meekly as he stepped out of his pants once they were pushed off of his hips. Getting no response he decided to wait until Hibari spoke on his own, hoping it would be soon. Luckily he got his wish...only to then feel more guilt at what was said.

"Wash that disgusting man off of you," was all the man said before he turned and left the bathroom.

Climbing quietly into the shower he washed himself quickly before climbing out drying off. Finding his fluffy bathrobe he slipped it on before moving to brush his teeth. He was just wondering if he should dress and go back down to the party when he was met with the sight of Hibari pacing back and forth in his room. He stopped, frozen in his tracks, as Hibari turned to look at him. Willing his heart to relax from it's violent thudding against his throat he watched the other man carefully, waiting to see what he would do.

Finally, when he could stand the tense silence no more, he opened his mouth and tried to casually ask, "What are you doing here?"

He tried not to wince as he sounded like an embarrassed lover who had been caught cheating—which, technically he kind of was. But he wasn't upset that Hibari was there. Just surprised.

"I came for you." Hibari replied darkly, narrowed eyes meeting his.

"For me?" He blinked. What—to take him away or something? He hadn't planned on that.

"For you." Hibari repeated, glaring for a second before elaborating. "I figured it couldn't hurt to be around those herbivores for at least a _little_ while since it was so important to you. Plus I had something I wanted to give you and I knew that tomorrow you would be with your family."

Tsuna felt his eyes widen before he felt painfully sick to his stomach. Hibari had come for him. Even though he didn't like crowds. He had come to make him happy...and he had found him with Mukuro—which was even worse because it was with someone Hibari couldn't stand. "Kyouya, I—"

"Spare me your apologies, Tsunayoshi," Hibari cut him off before walking up to him and taking his jaw firmly in his hand. "Why were you with that idiot?"

He opened his mouth to reply, got stuck, tried again only to falter once more before closing his mouth and taking a deep breath. After exhaling slowly he met Hibari's eyes and tried again. "Partially because I was tricked...and then it felt too good to make him stop."

It was honest. For Hibari he would try his best to be honest, even though it shamed him deeply.

The older man merely arched an eyebrow with interest. "Tricked?"

He sighed lightly. "Mukuro was...tormenting me about you not being here and I foolishly let him get to me, and then he said he wanted to apologize which led to his stupid _game_. I won't lie and say Mukuro holds no attraction, so when his supposedly innocent game turned not so innocent I couldn't—Kyouya I'm so sorry!"

Hibari just stared at him for a minute before looking away and forcing his voice to remain calm. "And is that what you want? _Him_?"

Taking another deep breath he thought on the words he wanted to say before opening his mouth slowly. "Mukuro said that since our relationship was just physical that it shouldn't really matter if I sleep with him. At first, in my anger at you and the pleasure I felt from him, I thought...maybe he had a point, but that can't be true. Because if it was, then I wouldn't feel so guilty."

He let his eyes fall to his dark orange carpet as he curled his toes in it, trying to distract himself a little from the heat he felt in his cheeks at his guilt. He was a little happy when Hibari released his chin so he was able to tilt his head down as well.

"And why do you feel guilt, Tsunayoshi?" the dark haired man questioned lightly and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Because I want to be faithful to only you...no matter what our relationship actually is," he replied quietly, twisting his hands to grip the sleeves of his plush robe.

"Ah. I see," Hibari said lowly before the sound of him moving caught his attention, making him look up to see Hibari walking over and sitting down on the foot of his bed. "When I came here to give you your gift I was a little hesitant but now I think...it will be okay."

Curiosity started to take over the guilt, filling and making him wonder what it was Hibari had wanted to give him. Was he still going to? Even after the embarrassment he'd caused? "What will?"

"You make a small point in saying that our relationship, at present moment, gives you the freedom to..._sleep around_ if you please. Well, I will have none of that—I find that to be even more so now. I will not share you with anyone, Tsunayoshi. I will make you mine if that is what you want." The dark haired man said slowly and clearly.

It took Tsuna a few minutes to understand and then he gasped lightly, eyes widening. Was Hibari, in his own indirect way, asking him out? He tried to silently question the man with his eyes, but he received no kind of answer in turn. He didn't want to ask outright either. But what else could he mean? Make him his? And he didn't want to share him. It sounded like a commitment...

"A-And...you would only be mine?" he asked carefully, figuring if Hibari said yes then yes, he was being asked out. Hibari wanted a commitment out of him.

"Of course," Hibari answered simply, his eyes never leaving his face, which, for some reason, made him blush lightly.

Unable to contain his excitement at the knowledge that he had just been asked out, he hurried over to where Hibari sat and hugged him affectionately. Hibari had to grab hold of one of the canopy posts on the bed to keep from being tackled backward. Smiling, he leaned back a little to see if he had annoyed the taller man with his hug only to blink as a leaf fell between them. Frowning and looking up, he stared blankly at the mistletoe hanging there. He felt himself blushing _again_ when Hibari looked up as well, too see what he was looking at, and frowned.

"Haru must have put it there. She's been giving it out all night." He laughed nervously, as he glared at the troublesome berry.

Hibari merely arched a brow lightly before leaning in closer. "Honor tradition, Tsunayoshi."

Brown met blue curiously before he nodded slowly and leaned in as well, bringing his hands up to rest on Hibari's shoulders as he pressed a light kiss to the other man's lips. What he had meant to be chaste seemed to not be to Hibari's taste for when he started to pull away, a hand to the back of his neck halted his retreat and the lips he had kissed pressed against his once more before they parted. He didn't hesitate to open his mouth to his now... boyfriend? That title sounded kind of weird for someone like Hibari.

Before he could dwell too much on that thought, though, he was distracted when an active tongue found its way into his mouth as a hand on his hip guided him onto the other man's lap. Instant arousal flared to life inside of him when he felt his body press up against Hibari's and he tried to shyly back away. It felt kind of awkward because of earlier. His silent protest was met with curiosity when Hibari broke the kiss and looked him, causing him to look away since he wasn't quite sure what to say. A gentle hand against his cheek made him look back.

"Do you agree that your body is now mine?" Hibari asked slowly, steel blue eyes glowing with a possessive fire.

His breath caught as the feel of being wanted filled him warmly. Unable to vocally reply he nodded before shivering lightly in pleasure as a warm hand caressed his thigh.

"Then give it to me... After all, isn't the holiday season all about _giving_?" Hibari smirked against his lips before catching them in a heated kiss that chased away all his worries and guilt.

And he eagerly responded as he wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, opening his mouth to the kiss and meeting the tongue trying to dominate his mouth with an assertive one. With his hands and mouth busy he turned his attention to his hips, pressing them down into the taller man's lap and grinding against it. A small pleased gasp escaped his lips when his growing arousal pressed against the firm body under it due to his movement, making him do it again a little more firmly.

That made Hibari pull away from the kiss as he groaned lightly, bringing his hands to rest on his hips and guiding his movement so he was pressing down even harder. Clinging to Hibari's neck, he buried his face in the crook of his arm and moaned softly as the feel of his fluffy robe rubbing against him with the movements turned him on more.

Slowly the ache of wanting to be filled built on him until it became unbearable. Pulling back a little so he could undo Hibari's pants he was met with a soft growl until he made his intention clear. Then there was a soft groan of approval before harsh kisses were pressed along his neck and down his throat where his robe had started to gape open. Whimpering in pained pleasure as Hibari latched onto a nipple and teased it to a hard nub he tried to keep his focus on his task. Getting the button undone was a little hard with shaky fingers but he managed the task after a brief struggling period. Luckily the zipper was easier done.

With that barrier out of the way he eagerly slid his hand into the pants before him, finding his lover's growing arousal and pulling it from its confines as he ran his fingertips over it lightly, caressing the heated flesh. Feeling his robe slip from his shoulders as the kisses to his throat moved lower, he turned his attention to the shirt Hibari wore, moving a hand to unbutton it a his other started fondling and stroking the hardness in his hand to a full erection.

Hibari shuddered under him lightly before catching his ear in his mouth and whispering hotly, "If you want any kind of preparations, do it now."

He tensed lightly as the hot air sent tingles down his spine and to his groin before using both of his hands to attack Hibari's shirt, forgoing the buttons and just pulling the fabric apart. He received an annoyed grunt for the ruined shirt but paid it no attention as he climb off of the lap and got onto his knees before the other man, taking him into his mouth and coating his arousal with as much saliva as he could.

Hearing his lover groan in appreciation he gave a few hard sucks before pulling off and getting back on his feet. Hibari watched him with interest before scooting back a little more so when he climbed back onto his lap his legs could rest on the bed. Once the older man seemed situated he quickly climbed back onto his lap, lifting the hem of his robe so he could seat himself on the heated flesh waiting to penetrate him. Once he had the head situated at his entrance he started to ease his way down until Hibari's impatience made itself known when the other grabbed him by his hips and pulled him down.

The intrusion was painful and he cried out as his body trembled from the shock. Hibari pressed a light kiss to his quivering lips in apology before leaning back a little and pulling his body down a little more. He panted lightly from the pain alone, trying to push it away from the forefront of his mind, knowing that the pleasure would soon make it all worth it. When he felt Hibari touching and lightly caressing his arousal from his parted robe, he relaxed a little, sighing softly before arching into the touch. The movement caused a twinge of pain to shoot through him but he did his best to ignore it as his body started adjusting to the thick heat impaling it. He allowed the caresses for another minute before moving his hand to Hibari's, bringing it back to his hip before pushing the man under him to lean back so he was resting on his elbows. Hibari easily bended to his will, for once, which made him smile as he moved his hands to rest once again on Hibari's shoulders. Wiggling his hips in a testing manner he paused for a second before lifting them slowly only to thrust down before he got too far up.

Both of them groaned at the movement, Tsuna gasping lightly as it hurt a little before he made himself do it again, moving his hips a little before he thrust back down. He continued with this motion a few times until on his thrust down he hit his prostate with his lover's harden arousal. Crying out loudly as his body arched in pleasure he made sure to keep that angle as he thrust again, picking up speed when shocks of pleasure clawed up and down his spine.

His breathing soon became labored as he tightened his thighs against his lover's hips, clinging to the hands on his hips as thrust down with greater need on each turn, riding his lover hard until he felt the beginnings of his orgasm stirring. He then slowed his movements a little, not wanting to come too fast, as he leaned forward and pressed kisses to Hibari's neck and throat.

Hibari seemed to allow his easy pace for a few minutes before growing frustrated when he didn't pick it up, even after he tried to get him to by guiding his hips. He was about to smile in secret triumph until the world was suddenly sent spinning for a few seconds and when it stopped he found himself on his back and pressed into his mattress as Hibari now hovered above him before getting leverage and thrusting into him roughly.

He didn't have much control after that. Hibari set the pace fast and hard, his body jerking lightly with the strong thrusts until his lover's body leaned down to cover his own. Even though he felt overly hot and slightly suffocated, he clutched the older man to him in pleasure as he tried to spread his legs as wide as possible. Curses, moans, and cries of pleasure fell easily from his lips as his lover growled in pleasure against his cheek. Hibari's thrusts soon became so hard that it almost hurt as he slammed into his body when a slight change in angle caused a dead on hit to his prostate and he couldn't hold back anymore.

Calling Hibari's name as he bucked and arched against him, he reached his release. His seed spurted against his stomach and robe as Hibari continued to thrust roughly, gripping his thighs painfully before following with his own orgasm a minute later. He groaned lightly as Hibari trembled above him before collapsing on top of him. Hugging the man gently he pressed appreciative kisses to his shoulder and side of his neck as he caught his breath. When his breathing did start to calm down he was met with the sudden urge to sleep. Eyes closing in relaxation he moved a hand to stroke Hibari's dark hair affectionately.

Just as he was starting to fall asleep he felt Hibari slide carefully from him before smiling when a gentle kiss was pressed to his lips. "Merry Christmas, my Tsunayoshi."

"Merry Christmas, my Kyouya...," he mumbled sleepily in reply.

-Under the Mistletoe End-


End file.
